Confusion
by Sisi-cat-chan
Summary: Dark and Krad are split from their light's bodies, to top it off, they all end up in a strange world and no one knows how they got there Pairs: DkDa SaKd ON HIATUS
1. No Where

Confusion

SSCC-hey everyone! here's another experiment story since D.N.Angel isnt really my strong point

Disclaimer- What do you think?

Chapter 1: No Where, And Here

(Dark's POV)

All I see is darkness. I know that I'm in Dai-chan's mind and there's no real reason to open my eyes since all I see is darkness. Ok, only when Dai-chan is mad me and I'm guessing he is since I can't see shit.

'Dark? Dark-san?'

/What is it Dai-chan/

'Where are you?'

/What do you mean? I right here/

'Never mind I found you. Now wake up ok?'

/Are you ok Dai-chan/

'I'm fine. Now wake up'

/I am wake/

'No you're not! I can see you laying there like a log! And I know that you're mentally awake now psychically move ok?'

/Dai-chan…/

'Ok how about this? Open your eyes'

I opened my eyes and see Dai-chan crouching next to me. He smiles when he sees that I'm awake and stands up. Wait, Dai-chan's over there, and I'm over here. What the hell is going on?

"Is he finally awake?"

Dai-chan nods and turns back to me and offers a hand. I grab it and he helps pull me up. I look around us. I see nothing but bamboo. Well next to Dai-chan is that commander Satoshi and next to him is… Krad!

"What the heck is going on here?" I demand.

"It seems that we've all split bodies" Satoshi said matter o--factly.

"It's almost like we're in a dream" Dai-chan observed.

"Does anyone even know how we got here?" Krad asked.

Everyone looks me and I shake my head.

"I'm totally clueless" I said looking over to Dai-chan who shook his head as well. I look over to the other two with a slight disgust in my glare or so Dai-chan has told me.

"I suggest that we try to find a way out of this forest" Satoshi said while looking around for a path or something.

"But we don't even know how we got here" Dai-chan said nervously. "And who knows what could be out there"

"Don't worry Dai-chan" I said putting a comforting arm around his shoulders. "I'll protect you"

He looks a little relieved, but still has that scared look in his eyes.

"We should go that way" Satoshi said suddenly, breaking everyone out our trains of thought.

"How do you know Sa-chan?" Krad asks.

"Because its north" he answered starting to walk in that direction.

Dai-chan runs after him telling him to slow down leaving me and Creepy Boy with me. We start walking after our 'lights' as I guess we're calling them. Well my light and Krad's dark I guess. Weirdo keeps glaring me. Ok so I am too, but can you blame me? He gets Satoshi to suck me into a mirror, throws Kyu in the ocean and tries to murder my Dai-chan! Dai-chan is mine!

"Dark!" Dai-chan's voice comes through the forest of bamboo. "Krad! Come quickly!"

We stop glaring each other to exchange confused looks before taking off after the sound of Dai-chan and Satoshi. After about 5 minutes of searching, we realized that we couldn't find them! No! Dai-chan! Where are you! Then I remembered that we could still talk to each other mentally so I gave it a try.

/Dai-chan? Where are you/

'I don't know. Where are you?'

/Somewhere in this stupid bamboo forest /

'Hiwatari-san is next to me, but we're kinda…a tied up and stuck in a giant hole?'

/You're somewhere tied up and in a giant hole! Dai-chan! You can be so careless sometimes /

'Hey! I wasn't looking fro a hunter's trap! They make it so no one can see them! Not even us!'

/ok, ok calm down. Tell me what you can see /

'Not much. I see a giant tree. It looks like a peach tree. Hang on I'll ask Satoshi………………. Yep. It's a peach tree. And there is a funny statue, it's a women with a baby in her hands and she has a cross o her back'

SSCC- so that's it for chapter 1! so yay? nah? please review so i can see if this story is any good! ja ne!

P.S. please read my other stories! .


	2. Found

SSCC-I LIVE! hey ppls! here is thelong awaited chapter 2! also thanks for the ppl who gave me notes on stuff about D.N.Angel!

I was able to get my hands onthe first 3 books so i understand the story a bit better. thanks for reviewing

Disclaimer- i dont own D.N.Angel!

Chapter 2: Found

/Daisuke's POV/

Ouch. My back hurts from the fall. Satoshi just sitting there on the ground with his eyes looking the wall. I managed to untie us. Now the only problem is…we can't get out! Every time I try to jump out, the ground I land on gives way and I fall back down.

"Give it up Daisuke" Satoshi said behind me. "Krad and Dark will find us eventually and they'll get us out"

Sighing I sit next to him in defeat. I tried calling Dark through the link, but our connection was cut off somehow.

"Satoshi?"

"What?"

"Can you reach Krad at all?"

"No"

We sat in silence. After a while, I felt really sleepy. I think I'm going to take a nap for a while. Good night.

/normal POV/

Thump.

"What the-?" Satoshi says turning around to see Daisuke lying on the ground. "Aw crap"

He crawled over to the sleeping form.

"Daisuke?" he said patting the boy on the cheek.

Daisuke only turned his head and leaned into it. Satoshi sighed and patted his hand on the boy's face a little harder.

"Daisuke, wake up" Satoshi said loudly.

Daisuke again turned and leaned on the hand.

"Dark…" he muttered quietly. "I'm scared Dark"

Satoshi didn't say anything, but he pulled Daisuke's head into his lap.

* * *

"Damn it! Stupid tree! May it rot in hell! May its branches be torn off by a-" 

"Cursing the tree isn't going to help us find Satoshi and Daisuke, Dark" Krad said. "It's your own fault that you can see to save your life"

The thief glared at the fallen angel. The angel didn't say anything and kept walking. Dark muttered angrily before getting up from the roots of the tree.

/Oh just wait / Dark thought as he followed Krad. /I'll silt your throat while you sleep /

Sighing in frustration, Krad kept walking pointedly ignoring the loud, grumbling Dark behind him. His thoughts turned to Satoshi. How could he just let the ice boy walk off like that? How could he? Now he's stuck in a hole god knows where, while he was tramping the forest with a half-crazed lunatic.

He looked around until he saw something that made his heart fill with hope: a statue of a woman holding a baby.

"Pick up the pace thief!" Krad shouted over his shoulder.

"I'm going as fast as I please!" Dark shot back.

Krad ran over to the statue and sure enough, the peach tree and the hole were there.

"Satoshi!" Krad shouted walking towards the hole.

"Krad?" came Satoshi's voice. "Is that you?"

Krad's heart felt practically living again. He peered into the hole to see Satoshi and Daisuke huddled together. Dark came panting behind him as he too peaked into the hole.

/Dai-chan? Can you here me/

'…zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…'

/DAI-CHAN/

'zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz'

/… fine be that way /

Krad and Dark leapt into the hole.

"I hope you have a plan to get us out of here" Satoshi said. "Daisuke's been trying, but the ground gives way every time"

"Dai-chan?" Dark said patting the boy's face. "Time to walk up"

Daisuke, this time heard Dark and slowly opened his eyes.

"Dark? Krad? what? Where?"

"We're here to get you out now!" Dark said smirking. "Don't worry, I have everything under control"

"Are you hurt Sa-chan?" Krad asked.

"No Krad" Satoshi said blushing and taking the hand Krad offered him. "I'm just fine"

"What about you Dai-chan?" Dark asked. "Are you ok?"

"My back hurts a little, but otherwise fine" Daisuke said blushing slightly. (Thinking of you Akira of the Twilight!)

"Good! Now let's get out of here!" Dark said picking Daisuke up bridal-style while the boy's hair color dyed his face.

Krad picked up Satoshi who glared lightly with a you're-doing-this-to-tease-me kind of look.

Krad's wings appeared and to everyone's surprise, Dark grew wings as well.

"I guess I don't really need With any more (or was it Wiz?)" Dark said smiling.

They flew out of the hole with no effort. But just as they landed, nets appeared out of nowhere. They were all completely covered and couldn't move a muscle.

"We got you now!" someone shouted.

They looked to see a figure in the shadows.

"Who are you?" Dark shouted. "Show your self!"

The person smirked and walked into view. They stared. It was a girl, hardly any older than Daisuke (I think Satoshi is older). She had bright red hair and green eyes. Her clothes were of an ancient style. And she carried a naginata over her shoulder.

"I'm Pasha" she said. "And you're trespassing on Raven clan territory"

SSCC- well there you go! was it better? did i get everything right?

please review! Ja ne!


	3. The Raven Hall of Gray

SSCC- hey everyone! i'm so sorry that it's taking me so long ot update! i've been reading a few more of hte D.N.Angel books. althougth i'm still a little confused. any extra notes would be helpful (once you finish reading hte chapter that is)

Lawyer- SSCC doesnt own D.N.Angel but she does own Pasha and any other OC's that are mentioned in this chapter

SSCC-enjoy!

Chapter 3: The Raven Hall of Gray

/Daisuke's POV/

"What are you doing in our territory?" the Pasha girl demanded. "Answer me!"

"Gods she's worse than Takeshi" I heard Satoshi groan only loud enough for me to hear.

"OK" Dark growled while glaring at the girl. "First of all, we didn't know it was you territory. And second, could you get these things off us? They're crushing my wings!"

The girl named Pasha glared at Dark for like 5 minutes. I hope she isn't thinking of killing us! Gods, someone save us!

"Very well" she muttered signaling for the others to take the nets that were slowly crushing us to the ground.

I felt the nets being lifted off and I could breathe again. Thank you god where ever you maybe!

Dark helped me because I don't think I could move very well. Hey you would still be in shock too if one minute you're getting out of a huge hole and the next, being crushed to death by heavy nets!

"You don't seem to be much of a threat" Pasha said circling us like a hawk while the rest of her group surrounded us. "But…you two!" she pointed at Dark and Krad. "Who are you? I know I've never seen either of you before but you have wings which means you're from this place"

I watched Dark and Krad glower at the girl. But she didn't even flinch. If either of them glared at me, I would've started running. Well, maybe only if Krad did that. I still have forgotten when he tried to strangle me at that lighthouse.

I don't understand what she meant by Krad and Dark coming from this place. I sneak a glance at Satoshi who hasn't (along with Krad and me) said a word. He caught my glance and he just shrugged equally confused. The girl was questioning Krad about his wing color. This is going to interesting.

"You're an angel are you?" Pasha said glaring with what I thought was a hated look. "You have no place here. This is a place for ravens and crows. Go back to your side, angel!"

The group shouted in agreement. Krad, however, looked like he wasn't even fazed by her comment. I quickly looked at Dark. He smiled at me and took my hand. I know I'm blushing. I quickly look down so he wouldn't see.

/Are you blushing Dai-chan/

'N-no! I'm…I'm just nervous about Krad and Satoshi' I said quickly.

/I see/ came his reply.

"I'm not going anywhere" Krad said flatly breaking our mental conversation. "I don't have to listen to you"

"You dare challenge us angel?" a man shouted while the rest started shouting again. I think I have a headache now.

"Shut up! All of you!" Pasha shouted to the crowd before turning back to us. "What are you doing here? If you're not here to attack us?"

"We don't know" Satoshi said finally making the girl jump. She probably had forgotten he was there. "All we know is waking up to this place"

Pasha walked up to him and looked at him fiercely. Krad must have noticed cuz he blocked her gaze with his body. Pasha is glaring at Krad again. I think it's time to stop them before something bad happens.

"What about Dark?" I piped up. Pasha turned her cold glare on me. Don't flinch Daisuke!

/Dai-chan! What are you doing/

'I'm helping Satoshi and Krad! What does it look like I'm doing?'

"What about him?" Pasha asked.

I bit my lip before saying. "I don't think it's very fair that you criticize Krad and not Dark. He's same as Krad"

/Dai-chan! How could say that! I'm not the one who tried to kill you/

'You've scared me plenty of times' I countered.

"He has black wings" Pasha said shrugging. "We don't care if you have black wings"

"But that just racism!" I shouted.

"Watch it boy" Pasha hissed. "You're making me angry"

"Boy?" Satoshi said raising an eyebrow. "You two are practically the same age"

Pasha looks like she wants to murder him now.

"Pasha! That's enough!" boomed a voice to my right.

'Dark? Who was that?'

/I don't know Dai-chan. But don't leave my side/

I blushed as he said that. Oh dark you don't know how much it mean to me when you said that.

I look up and see Pasha walking away. A big guy walked up to us. I think he's part giant. He's huge! I bet that even if Krad stood on Dark's shoulders, they'd still be a few feet short.

I gulp as the mountain man looks at me. He bends down and stares at me. I don't like the way he's staring at me. I could here Dark growl. I didn't know he could do that. Wow. He's so hot and- wait! What am I thinking! Bad Daisuke!

"Take them to the fort" the man boomed. I think I just went deaf.

Dark squeezed my hand and I look up at him. He's glaring at the man.

'Ow! Dark! That hurts!'

/What/

'You're squeezing all the blood out of my hand!'

/Oh, sorry /

Before I could realize what's going on, I felt my self being lifted up. I struggled but I couldn't get free.

"Stop squirming kid" said a deep voice in my ear. "You're lucky that master Gane didn't just kill you on the spot"

I noticed that I was being carried like a sack of potatoes! Hey! I'm not that small! Am I?

I try looking over my shoulder. I can't see Satoshi on some other guy's shoulder glaring at the man. I catch his attention and he nods to me.

'Where's Dark?' I mouthed.

'In front of us' he mouthed back. 'Along with Krad'

I look in front of me. I can see the back of Dark's and Krad's heads in the crowd. I just noticed that almost everyone here had either red or brown hair. Oh god, now I'm rambling.

"Where are we going?" I asked my current captor.

"To the Raven Clan's Fort" said the man.

"What's your name anyways?" I asked seeing how this guy wasn't so bad.

"I'm Gram" the man said. "One of the fort's guards. And who are you, young one?"

"What? Oh! I'm Daisuke. Daisuke Niwa!" I said quickly.

"Well Daisuke Niwa, look in front of you!" Gram said nodding his head.

I turned to look in front of us and I felt my self gasp. It was beautiful.

The fort wasn't really a fort, but more like a castle completely carved out of rock. The only thing that I thought was rather odd was it was right in the middle of a lake. That's right a lake. I don't really get how the water did erode the rock away but then again this place wasn't normal.

"This is the grand hall of our fathers of old" Gram said as everyone neared the water's edge.

"I can't see how all of you can fit in this" I said just look around to see a small army of men follow us.

/Dai-chan/

'Dark! Isn't this place beautiful? '

/…are you ok Dai-chan? Did they hit you over the head or something/

'No I'm fine! Gram's telling me about the hall! It really cool! '

/where are you/

'I'm behind you. Satoshi's here as well'

/well at least I can get Krad to stop cursing /

I sighed as the signal went dead. I think this place is messing with our link cuz I was trying to call him earlier and I could get a hold of him.

"Daisuke Niwa?"

I look down and see Pasha. Gram suddenly lifted me off his shoulder. He placed me down by my fellow red head.

"So you're name is Daisuke Niwa is it?" Pasha said as the man who was holding Satoshi came and put him down next to us. "And you are?"

Satoshi didn't say anything. He just glared at the girl. I sighed. Satoshi could be really antisocial if he didn't like you.

"This is Satoshi Hiwatari" I said. "Who are you?"

Pasha seemed confused.

"I already told you" she said. "I'm Pasha. Pasha Raven" (corny I know but please bare with)

"Anyways, I wanted to welcome you to Raven's Hall of Gray" she said as a path suddenly appeared out of no where to grant us passage to the fort.

'What have we gotten our selves into?' I mentally groaned as we started to walk to the hall of stone.

SSCC- all done! wow that was a long chapter!

lawyer- i'll say

SSCC- hey waht are you still doing here?

lawyer- making sure you dont get your ass sued by someone

SSCC- thanks...i think. anyways! yes this chapter was random but deal with it! i'll try to get chapter 4 up as soon as i can!

PLEASE REVIEW! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!

JA NE!


End file.
